


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley gets jealous, F/M, Ian and Sadalia get together, Ian totaly has feelings for sadalia, Teen Romance, highschool love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Sadalia have been friends ever since they were freshmans in highschool.Shortly after his 16th bday, Ian began to feel like Sadalia was more than a friend.He nervously tells her that he wants to be with her, not thinking she felt the same and she says yes.
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be the first in a series. There will be more sequils to this story. Just keep your eyes peeled for them :)

It was windy outside.  
The sun was shining brightly outside and soon, Ian would be getting out of school.

Ian normally got out of school around 330, so today was no exception.

Ian felt like today, something positive was going to happen. He didn’t know what, but he knew it would happen.

The day was seeming to go by super slow and those days really irritated Ian.  
It is not like he didn’t like school, he did, nut he didn’t like how slow the day went by sometimes.  
It was boring and all Ian wanted to do on days like this was sleep during classes.  
He knew that he couldn’t do that so he tried his best to stay awake, even though it was hard.

Time passes, hours passed and classes passed.  
Soon, it was 330.  
The bell rang loudly, startling a half asleep Ian from his slumber.

He quickly grabbed his backpack and his books and then ran to his locker. He grabbed his homework and shoved it into his backpack.  
Afterwards, he ran outside and waited for his friends.

Ian normally hung with his friends here lately after school let out.  
Sometimes they would go to the movie theater and catch a movie, go to the park, or all go back to Ian’s house to chill, watch a movie and chill in the living room.

But today would be different.  
Ian looked down at his phone to look at the time.  
“332, where are they?” Ian said to himself.

Suddenly, Ian felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He turned around to see his friends smiling and waving at him.  
“Hey guys, wanna chill at my place today? Mom said that she was going to be making cookies today for everyone.”

“We cant Ian. Not today.” Otis said, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
Kingsley and Rose gave a sad look and shrugged as they too nodded their heads in agreement with what Otis had said.  
“I’m with them, Ian. Normally I am free, but today I promised my mom that I would help her clean the house after I got off school. I cant tell her no.” Brian said sadly.  
“It is ok guys, maybe later?” Ian said disappointed.  
“Oh heck yeah, big time, totally.” The teens said smiling and cheering.  
“Awesome!” Ian said happily.  
The happy teens walked off but Sadalia stayed behind.  
“I’ll hang out with you.” Sadalia said to Ian, who smiled.  
“I hope you don’t mind my brother’s weirdness. He is a total dork. He’ll be here soon to come get me.” Ian said nervously.  
“It is no big deal, Ian. I’ve seen worse.” Sadalia said smiling.

Soon, a few minuets later, Barley came speeding up in his old rusty van, music blairing until he reached the high school. He turned off the motor and then stuck his head out of the drivers side window.  
“Common Ian. I need to run some errands but I told mom that I would take you home first.” Barley boomed.

Sadalia followed Ian to the van and then climbed into the back.Ian closed the doors and then slumped down into his seat.

Barley looked at Sadalia in the rear view mirror and then said, “Who is the lady?”  
“My name is Sadalia and I am no lady. I am Ian’s friend from school. We are going to chill at his place.” Sadalia said, grabbing her backpack and putting it on her lap.

“Ive seen you before. Ian said that you two have been friends since freshman year.”

“Yes, that is right. We are both 16.” Sadalia said calmly.

Barley cleared his throat and then spoke again.

“Ian speaks fondly of you. He says he thinks that you are a awesome friend and he really likes you.” Barley said proudly.

Ian blushed as he slid down in his seat.  
“BARLEY!! Don’t repeat what I tell you to everyone. Don’t be a dick.” Ian said, embarrassed. Ian could feel his face heating up and turn beat red.  
Up until now, Ian hasn’t told Sadalia how he felt about her.He wanted to tell her in private but his brother had other plans up his sleeve so to speak.

Sadalia smiled and then looked at Ian.   
“Ian, is that true what Barley said about me. Do you like me like that?”

“There was a long pause. Ian looked down at his feet and then said, “Yes it is true. I think you are an awesome friend and I do like you. I…I…” Ian stuttered.

“Yes Ian? Don’t be afraid to tell me.” Sadalia said calmly.

Ian gulped and then squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he said, “I do like you and I think that you are very pretty. I have thought that ever since I turned 15. I didn’t want you to know just yet because I thought you wouldnt want to be my friend anymore and you would think that I was a raging bag of hormones.”

Sadalia blushed softly and then laughed.  
“Raging sack of hormones? Haha that is funny. I never thought of you like that. You should have told me before. I wouldnt have gotten upset, Ian.”

“Aww, isnt that sweet. Two lovebirds on a perch. Kiss kiss lovebirds.” Barley cooed

“Barley, shut up. I am having a personal conversation. Butt out.” Ian snapped.

“Ok, ok geez.” Barley said.

Sadalia smiled and then said, “To be honest, I always thought you were cute too. Your awkwardness is strange yet adorable.”

“Adorable, *snicker* *snicker*” Barley smirked.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Ian said sitting upright in his seat.

“Cuz I didn’t want to scare you off, and I didnt think that you felt the same way.” Sadalia said nervously.

Ian stood up and then walked over to sit beside Sadalia. AS he sat down, Sadalia stiffened up a little bit, nervous.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I am sorry.” Ian said, pulling back a small bit.

“No, no, you are fine. I am just nervous is all. I honestly didn’t know that you liked me like that. I am not upset, just…” Sadalia’s voice trailed off as she looked down at her feet.

“Shocked and nervous?” Ian said, completing Sadalia's sentence.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Sadalia turned her head to face Ian, who gave a small smile.

“Dont be nervous, just be yourself.” Ian said, patting Sadalia’s hand.  
Sadalia nodded slowly as Ian slowly pulled her closer for a attempted kiss.  
Sadalia didn’t pull all the way away, but she didn’t stop being nervous either. Her hands got sweaty and she felt butterflies in her stomach as Ian sat straight in his seat and smiled at her.

Barley saw this and snickered quietly in the driver’s seat.

“Ok lovebirds, get out. We are home. I have a few errands to run. I will be right back.”

Ian helped carry Sadalia's backpack and then jumped out of the van. Sadalia jumped out and followed along behind him. Ian closed the doors and then waved as his brother who sped off with his music blairing.

Sadalia ;looked down at her feet and then said, “To be honest, I actually liked the kiss. You caught me off-guard . You surprised me.”

Ian blushed and Sadalia giggled slightly, blushing as well.

“I am sorry for Barley spilling the beans like that. He can be so brash. He doesnt know how to shut up sometimes.” Ian said to Sadalia, who sat down on the porch.  
“No Ian, you are totally fine. I guess I am still in shock over what he said. Wow, a boy my age actually likes me and thinks I am pretty.”

Ian sat down beside Sadalia on the porch and then said, “Of course I think that you are pretty. I love your personality and your smile. I love how you are so smart and confident. I wish I was like that.”

“Aww Ian.You are a charmner. Your so sweet.” Sadalia said blushing so much that she felt like her face was on fire.  
Ian scooted closer to Sadalia once again, placing his hand on hers and leaning in for another kiss.  
Once again, this caught Sadalia off-guard.  
She felt butterflies in her stomach again and she began to sweat a little as Ian kissed her.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Laurel stood in the doorway smiling. She saw the two teens kissing and she took it upon herself to investigate.

“Hey you two. Come inside there are freshly baked sugar cookies on the coffee table in the living room.”

“Thank you for the cookies.” Sadalia said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack off the porch.

“No problem honey.” Laurel said, smiling at Ian and nodding her head in approval.  
Ian and Sadalia sat down on the couch and grabbed a cookie.

“Oh I love sugar cookies. They are my favourite.” Sadalia said between bites.  
Laurel smiled and then handed both teens a soda.  
“I knew yall would approve.” Laurel said smiling.  
“Where are the rest of your friends?”  
“They didn’t make it. They had other plans.” Ian said, helping himself to another cookie of the plate on the coffee table.  
“That is too bad. I am sorry to hear that.” Laurel said.

Ian looked over at Sadalia who gave a small smile and blushed. “May I use your bathroom, Ian? I wont be long.”  
“Sure, upstairs and to the right is my room.” Ian said smiling.  
Sadalia smiled and then ran upstairs.

Laurel watched as Ian made his way to the fridge to get another soda.  
“I think that she likes you, Ian. Have you seen the way she looks at you?”  
“She does like me,mom. She told me so on the way home from school today.”  
“Oooh, do you like her?” Laurel asked Ian, excitement in her voice.

Ian smiled and nodded as he spoke.

Ian smiled and nodded as he spoke.  
“Yes, yes I do. She used to be just a friend, but shortly after my 16th bday, in my mind she became more than just a friend to me. I mean, she is so pretty and her laugh fills me with joy. I absolutely love to spend all my time with her and she is so smart. I wish I was smart and confident like her.”

Laurel giggled and then said, “Yall are so sweet. Do you want to date her?”

Ian’s heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach. He never really stopped and thought about that.

“I want to, but I am not sure if she feels the same way.” Ian said nervously.

“Give it time, honey. You two will soon enough find out what yall want.” Laurel said, patting Ian on his back as she smiled.  
Ian smiled back and then sat down on the couch.

Sadalia walked back into the room and then sat back down where she was sitting. She took a sip of her soda and then smiled at Ian, who had a goofy smile on his dazed face. It was almost like he was in a trance.

Sadalia was so pretty.  
Her dark, kinky hair was in several braids on her head. She had a small daisy necklace around her neck with a matching bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a snug yellow tank top and a purple plaid mini skirt with sky blue leggings on underneath and on her feet were old sneakers with hot pink laces that had silver stars on them.  
Sadalia knew that Ian was daydreaming about her, and strangely, it didn’t seem to bother her. She smiled and then laughed as she spoke.  
“Uh, Ian. You ok? You look wierd.”  
Ian shook his head to get out of the trance like state he was in. “What were you saying?”  
Sadalia giggled and then blushed slightly.  
“You were thinking about me wernt you? You were looking straight at me with a goofy grin on your face.”

Ian nervously looked down at the floor and then scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  
“Uh, yeah I was.”

“You go a crush on me don’t you? Admit it Ian. I wont be upset.” Sadalia said smiling.

“Yeah, I guess a little. I cant help it. You are so pretty. Ever since I turned 16, in my mind, you became more than just a normal friend everyone else in highschool had. I wanted to spend all my time with you, just to be around you was so special to me. You are so smart and funny. I want to be just like you, smart and confident. I actually….no I wont say it.” Ian said, his voice trailing off.

“Go ahead Ian, I want to hear what you have to say.Tell me your feelings and I will tell you mine.” Sadalia said looking Ian straight in the eyes.

Ian rubbed his heck and sighed. He looked away and then said, “I want to be with you, I want to date you. But I know that you don’t feel the same way.” Tears swelled up in Ian’s eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke.  
“Now I told you, I am probably going to loose you as a friend and you will hate me and never want to be my friends anymore. You wont ever want to talk to me anymore. Oh I hate myself right now. Bad Ian, bad bad.”

There was stun silence for a long while. Sadalia had a shocked look on her face and Ian began to cry.  
He was so sure that Sadalia hated him now. He tried to mentally prepare for her words of hate, but his judgment was cloudy as he was crying so hard. He wiped tears from his eyes and sniffed a few times before getting up and starting to walk upstairs to his room. He now figured Sadalia would now leave because she was upset with him and uncomfortable with the situation.

But he was wrong.  
Just as he got up and was about to walk up the stairs, Sadalia stopped him in his tracks.  
“Ian, don’t go, stay here.”  
“But you hate me now I told you how I feel about you. You don’t feel the same way I feel about you. I am sorry you wasted your time listening to me.” Ian said between tears.

“Ian, I don’t hate you and I am not mad at you, ok? Please come sit down.” Sadalia said as she looked up at Ian.

Ian sat down on the couch and dried a few tears from his eyes with his dad’s hoodie that he often wore.  
It made him feel like somehow his dad was there with him.  
Sadalia put her hand on Ian’s sweaty, clammy feeling one and then smiled.  
“You shocked me alot. To be honest, you are the first boy to ever truly tell me how they felt about me. That means alot to me, Ian. I really like you alot. I really enjoy being your friend, I do. I just never thought you would want to be with me or even date me. I am not even upset.”

Sadalia dried a few tears with the sleeve of her jacket.  
Ian sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was really surpsied that she didn’t even pull away when he wrapped his arms around her.  
Sadalia looked up at Ian and then said, “I will go ahead and admit it, Ian, I want to be with you too. I like you alot, I have just tried my best to not show my true feelings to you. I didn’t want to scare you away or loose you as a friend.Ive felt this way since shortly after your 16th bday.”

Ian sat shocked on the couch next to Sadalia. He was just for sure that she would hate him and not want to be his friend anymore once she found out his true feelings for her, but he was wrong, way wrong.  
Ian wrapped his arms the rest of the way around Sadalia and gave her a tight hug.   
Sadalia wrapped her arms around Ian as well and burried her head into his chest.  
Ian dried Sadalia’s tears with his hoodie sleeve. He gently gave her a kiss on the lips; a kiss that seemed like it lasted for hours, but was only for a few seconds.  
He looked at Sadalia in the eyes and then said, “So what do you want to do, Sadalia? I don’t want to force you into something that you are not ready or comfortable for yet. I want you to be happy about your decision.”

A tear or two fell from Sadalia’s eyes and trickled down her tear stained face. She looked up at Ian and then said, “I am so nervous right now. I want to be with you so bad, but I am new to all this, just bare with me and all my tears and stuff.”  
Ian took a deep breath and then built up the courage to ask her the million dollar question.  
He gently caressed Sadalia’s face, which seemed to calm her down a little bit and then kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her straight in the eyes and then said, “Sadalia, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Sadalia’s eyes widened and then she gave a big smile.  
“Yes, yes I would love that. I honestly didn’t think that I was ready for a relationship at 16, but after you kissed me and told me your feelings for me, I felt reassured that all would be okay.”

Both Ian and Sadalia smiled and then leaned closer and closed their eyes and kissed.

Laurel had left the room earlier to give the two teens some privacy and space but decided to sneak back into the kitchen for a quick snack and another soda. She saw the two teens smooching passionately on the couch.

“Aww, so sweet.” Laurel cooed happily.

Ian gave a small smile as he continued to kiss Sadalia who just leaned into it and smiled as well; totally relaxed and calm.

“This is the life.” Ian thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy the story. Dont forget to leave a kind comment. I love to read them!


End file.
